The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit fabricating technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device formed on a semiconductor wafer having a scribe line area between chip areas.
Generally, a plurality of integrated circuit chips are formed on a semiconductor substrate (wafer) by performing semiconductor thin film processes having peculiar properties. Following formation of the integrated circuit chips, the wafer is sawed for individualizing them. Thus, a vacant space exists between integrated circuit chips. Namely, a vacant space for sawing the wafer is formed between the integrated circuit chips. The vacant space is called a scribe line area. Elements constituting an integrated circuit chip are not formed at the scribe line area.
To assess electric properties of elements constituting an integrated circuit chip, a predetermined pattern of measuring elements or test elements (so-called test element group (TEG)) is formed on a scribe line area of a semiconductor wafer. The TEG is electrically tested for determining whether elements are suitably formed in integrated circuit chips formed on the wafer. A semiconductor device including measuring elements or test elements used for testing electric properties is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,733 entitled xe2x80x9cSEMICONDUCTOR DEVICExe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,090 entitled xe2x80x9cMOS TEG STRUCTURExe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,582 entitled xe2x80x9cCIRCUIT WAFER AND TEG AND ELECTRODExe2x80x9d.
Since the TEG is formed using the same process as a process for forming elements in integrated circuit chips, testing electric properties of the TEG is identical to testing electric properties of the elements formed in the integrated circuit chips. Accordingly, the properties of the integrated circuit chips can be correctly deduced by testing the TEG. Once the properties have been tested, there remains no reason to retain the TEG. So the TEG can be formed in a sacrificial area of the wafer. Hence, the TEG is disposed in a scribe line area of the wafer to prevent a decrease in the number of integrated circuit chips that otherwise could be produced from the wafer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a scribe line area 2 surrounds an integrated circuit chip area 3 where input pads, output pads, and MOS elements (not shown) are formed. A test element group (TEG) is disposed on the scribe line area. The TEG includes TEG modules each having a plurality of MOS elements.
The elements constituting the respective TEG modules are classified into, for example, a P-channel transistor for logic gate, an N-channel transistor for logic gate, a field N-channel transistor, a field P-channel transistor, a capacitor for logic gate, a contact chain, and a resistor. N-channel transistors for logic gate are disposed at one TEG module, while P-channel transistors for logic gate are disposed at another TEG module.
Referring to FIG. 2, each of TEG modules 10a, 10b, . . . , and 10c includes test elements (TE_0a)-(TE_na), (TE_0b)-(TE_nb), . . . and (TE_0c)-(TE_nc) each being formed in a corresponding P-well area (or N-well area). For brevity of the description, one of TEG modules (e.g., 10a) is described. It will be understood to a person skilled in the art that the other TEG modules are disposed by the same manner.
Each of the test elements (TE_0a)-(TE_na) constituting the TEG module 10a is a MOS transistor having, for example, a source, a drain, a gate, and a body. A common source line 12a, a common gate line 14a, and a common body line 16a are extended on a well area of the TEG module in the same direction. Sources of the test elements are commonly connected to a common source pad area 18a through the common source line 12a. Gates of the test elements are commonly connected to a common gate pad 20a through the common gate line 14a. Bodies of the test elements are commonly connected to a common body pad 22a through the common body line 16a. The common source pad 18a, the common gate pad 20a, and the common body pad 22a are disposed at one side (e.g., right area) of an area of the TEG module 10a. Since the common body pad 22a formed in the TEG module 10a is electrically connected to the other modules 10b-10c through a P-well, different voltages cannot be applied to the modules 10a-10c. The common body pad 22a just has a structure to offer a measuring convenience.
Drains of the test elements (TE_0a)-(TE_na) formed in the TEG module 10a are coupled to corresponding drain pads (24_0a)-(2413 na), respectively. The drain pads (24_0a)-(24_na) are disposed to be adjacent to corresponding test elements (TE13 0a)-(TE_na). Unlike a common gate and source pads, drain pads are separately formed for measuring a drain current of the test elements (TE_0a)-(TE_na) without an affect of the other test elements. That is, each of the test elements requires an independent drain pad (namely, a 1:1 ratio) so as to measure electric properties of the test elements formed in the TEG module 10a. If a drain pad is commonly used, a leakage current may flow through unselected test elements irrespective of any selected test element.
A trend in the area of integrated circuit design has been to reduce element size, recently from 0.19 micrometer to 0.10 micrometer or less. Similarly, there is a trend towards decreasing the width of a scribe line area, not a chip area. In view of the trends, the number of drain pads formed in respective TEG modules becomes a significant factor limiting the number of test elements available for use in the TEG module. This will now be explained in further detail below.
Referring to FIG. 3, there is illustrated a relationship between sizes of a drain pad and a test element. A size of a drain pad 24_0a is about 100xc3x97100 micrometers, while that of a test element TE_0a is about 1xc3x9710 micrometers. As compared to an area occupied by the test element TE_0a, an area occupied by the drain pad 2413 0a is considerably larger. Therefore, as a width of a scribe line area becomes smaller, the number of test elements is limited due to the area occupied by the drain pads.
The above problem associated with the Background Art is addressed by the present invention as will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. An embodiment of the invention is directed to a test element group structure that lessens an extent to which the number of test transistors decreases in proportion to a reduction in scribe line area.
According to an aspect of the invention, a semiconductor wafer comprises a plurality of chip areas having circuit elements, a scribe line area for defining the chip areas, a test element group that is formed on the scribe line area and includes a plurality of test element group modules. Each of the test element group modules (TEG) has a source, a drain, a gate, and a body. Each of the TEG modules includes test transistors formed in substantially the same manner as the circuit elements, a first pad commonly connected to sources of the test transistors, and a second pad commonly connected to bodies of the test transistors. A third pad is commonly connected to gates of test transistors in the TEG modules. A plurality of fourth pads are connected to drains of respective test transistors of one TEG module, and are shared by respective test transistors of the other TEG modules. When corresponding test voltages are respectively applied to the first to fourth pads coupled to a test transistor in one selected from the TEG modules, substantially the same test voltage applied to the fourth pad is substantially simultaneously also applied to first and second pads of each of unselected TEG modules.
According to another aspect of the invention, a test element group is provided which is disposed in a scribe line area defined by chip areas formed on a semiconductor wafer. The test element group includes at least two test element group (TEG) modules each being formed in a pocket well region. Each of the TEG modules includes test transistors each having a source, a drain, a gate, and a body and being formed in substantially the same manner as the chip areas, a common source pad commonly connected to sources of the test transistors, and a common body pad commonly connected to bodies of the test transistors. Further, the test element group includes a global gate pad and a plurality of global drain pads. The global gate pad can be disposed in one of the TEG modules and is commonly connected to gates of the test transistors in the TEG modules. The global drain pads can be disposed in a first TEG module and are connected to drains of respective test transistors in the first TEG respectively. Also the global drain pads are shared by respective test transistors in a second TEG module.
In this embodiment, when corresponding test voltages are respectively applied to the common source pad, the common body pad, the global gate pad, and one of the global drain pads that are connected to the test transistor in the first TEG module, substantially the same test voltage applied to the common source pad and the global drain pad in the second TEG module is substantially simultaneously also applied to a common source pad and a common body pad in the second TEG module.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a test element group is provided which is supplied to a scribe line area so as to measure electric properties of circuit elements integrated in a chip area. The test element group comprises first to third test element group (TEG) modules each being disposed in respective pocket P-well regions. The first TEG module includes first test transistors formed in substantially the same manner as transistors in the chip area; a first common source pad commonly connected to sources of the first test transistors; a first common body pad commonly connected to bodies of the first test transistors; a global gate pad that is disposed in the first TEG module and is commonly connected to gates of the first test transistors; and a plurality of global drain pads that are disposed in the first TEG module and are connected to drains of the first test transistors respectively. The second TEG module includes second test transistors each having a source, a drain, a gate, and a body and being formed in substantially the same manner as the chip areas; a second common source pad commonly connected to sources of the second transistors; and a second common body pad commonly connected to bodies of the second transistors. The second test transistors correspond to the first test transistors, respectively. Drains of the second test transistors are electrically connected to corresponding global drain pads respectively and are commonly connected to the global gate pad. The third TEG module includes third test transistors each having a source, a drain, a gate, and a body and being formed in substantially the same manner as the chip areas; a third common source pad commonly connected to sources of the third test transistors; and a third common body pad commonly connected to bodies of the third test transistors. The third test transistors correspond to the first test transistors, respectively. Drains of the third transistors are electrically connected to corresponding global drain pads respectively and are commonly connected to the global gate pad.
Advantageously, such a structure makes it possible to reduce an area occupied by drain pads of a test element group.